


Sleeping

by MorgannaGrim



Series: Jancy Headcanon prompt series [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaGrim/pseuds/MorgannaGrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night that Jonathan Byers had stayed over at the Wheeler's, Nancy hadn't slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

The first night that Jonathan Byers had stayed over at the Wheeler's, Nancy hadn't slept. Not one wink. She had laid awake all night; every creak and every clunk of her family home filling her heart with terror. She was sure that she would never quite be the same again. She was scarred; mentally, physically, emotionally... so utterly broken. Nancy Wheeler could not and had not slept. She had, however, spent the majority of her evening watching Jonathan sleep. She had watched the way he rolled on to his front and tucked his right arm under the pillow. The way his hair fell in to his eyes and the way his mouth hung open ever so slightly. He wasn't a snorer and his breaths were quiet and shallow. She watched his nose twitch in his sleep and she almost smiled at the way he buried his face a little further in to her pillows.

Nancy swears she heard him that night; heard him whispering her name in his sleep, barely audible and almost none existent. She had reached out to brush away the hair from his eyes, her fingers hovering inches from his face before she had snapped back to reality. What was she doing? She had Steve Harrington and this, well... this was Jonathan Byers. So, no... Nancy Wheeler hadn't slept that night but she had certainly fallen in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #3 in a number of Headcanon shorts I'm currently in the process of writing. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Kudos and general feedback are always appreciated. You can also view my work on my Jancy blog: www.ThatByersBoy.tumblr.com  
> Thank you.


End file.
